1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a communication cable connector to which a communication cable plug is fit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent electronic devices such as personal computers, internet communication which transmits data via a telephone line is frequently carried out. For the internet communication, a modem is usually built in the personal computer. Further, a modem connector (a so-called modular jack) as a communication cable connector, is provided at the body of the computer, through which the modem and a telephone line are connected.
Recently, in addition to the internet communication that is conducted via a telephone line, a local area network (LAN) is constructed among a plurality of the personal computers in which the computers are mutually connected by a data communication network. To construct LAN, a network interface card (NIC) is built in each personal computer. Further, a connector for the communication cable (a so-called Ethernet cable), that is, a LAN connector is provided at the body of the computer. Through the LAN connectors, NICs built in each computer are connected to each other.
The LAN connector is different from the modem connector. Generally, the standard RJ-45 is used for the LAN connector while the standard RJ-11 is used for the modem connector.
In most of the personal computers that are recently manufactured, both the LAN connector and modem connector are installed at the body thereof. Thus, there sometimes occurs a case in which a user mistakenly connects a modem plug to the LAN connector instead of connecting the modem connector. Such connection error of a plug to wrong (unassociated) connector causes a malfunction in the personal computer.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication cable connector that cannot fit with unassociated plugs.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, a communication cable is provided with a malfitting prevention means that permits fitting of an associated communication cable plug, but prevents insertion of communication cable plugs which are not associated with the connector.